


Merry Matchmaker

by Skathii



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, gays in space, misguided matchmaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skathii/pseuds/Skathii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekov has caught a bit of the matchmaking fever, in the tradition of his Russian mother and grandmothers before him. In his misguided attempts to bring others to love, will he be able to understand the romantic murmurs of his own heart? Or will he just anger the Enterprise crew in the process?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of this was written about a year ago, and I'm quite fond of it. It is not done quite yet, but I hope to finish it soon. Please enjoy and I hope you find it amusing. One last note, I'm terrible at Russian accents so if anyone has any constructive criticism I would be happy to consider it!

As Captain Kirk and Commander Spock loomed ever closer to one another, a certain curly haired Russian smirked to himself, almost trembling in his giddy excitement. He somehow managed to remain hidden in his dark corner, behind the complex machinery, unbenounced to the sexually tension charged couple before him. He knew it would happen. He knew with a little push in the right direction, these two would be more than willing to give each other a chance. From the first moment Chekov took a step on the bridge, he could tell there was something about these two, and so, in the tradition of his dear Russian grandmama and her mother before her and her mother before her and so on, he did everything in his power to form a connection between the two. Oops, he told their hosts on the away mission that Kirk and Spock would sleep in the same room? Golly gee he must have gotten his English confused. Russian was a much better language, after all. Oh no, he accidentally slipped chocolate syrup into Commander Spock’s Vulcan Spiced tea (in a misguided attempt to get him to loosen up)? He had always had fingers of butter... or was it oily fingers? He never got that saying right. His attempts seemed to go unnoticed however, or maybe the Captain and Commander were just proficient at acting unaffected. Chekov had almost lost hope in them ever forming a couple until that fateful moment, when he had left his shift early to go check on the captain in sickbay after a particularly violent encounter during an away mission. As the door swooshed open, he caught, only for a second, Commander Spock gently grasping onto Captain Kirk’s hand with an expression of unadulterated concern for the unconscious man, before the Commander quickly jumped to his feet, schooling his face back into neutral submission and pacing out the door. An idea formed in Chekov’s mischievous little head, and as soon as the captain was well enough to return to work, he acted upon it.

It had not been too hard to convince Captain Kirk to go to the Engineering prep room, considering how on-hands --or was it hands-on? darn English idioms-- of a captain he was. And as for Commander Spock, Chekov vaguely mentioned some scientific endeavor mission thingie, and Spock had jumped all over the chance to supervise something-- for science, of course. Chekov knew that the room only officially had one way in or out, a door which conveniently also could be manually locked from the outside, meaning that an override captain’s code would be ineffective. Spock walked to the room in which the captain was already waiting, unaware of the sneaky little Russian on his tail. As soon as the commander entered the room, all Chekov had to do was lock the door and hope for the best, and then pretend like he had no idea what happened. After all, the surveillance cameras in this particular hall had just happened to go down a few minutes before Kirk walked into the room. What a coincidence right? Chekov grinned to himself as he thought about how well his plan had been going thus far. The overly enthusiastic matchmaker quietly removed the grating to some vents and crawled through the small opening as inconspicuously as possible. He had scouted out the blueprints of the engineering wing in advanced and knew that this particular vent should lead out to the prep room behind some heavy machinery, giving him the perfect vantage point to see all his hard work in action. Sure, the two had been awkward at first, and he could have sworn he heard some expletives directed at himself (uh oh), but it had not taken much time at all for Spock to finally let his walls crumble and make his move. The Captain did not seem unwilling. Score one for Chekov. The Commander treated the Captain as something fragile and precious, probably still remembering the after math of the last away mission, which was really quite sweet… until it started to get less sweet and more steamy, and Chekov decided it was time to make his escape lest he become emotionally scarred for life.

After quietly unlocking the doors to allow the couple to eventually leave their little love nest, the young Russian skipped down the halls, humming an old Russian song and grinning from ear to ear. He had done such a good job. Matching making was in his blood after all! And well, maybe since he had been so successful with the Captain and Commander, he definitely could do it again. Who else could he make happy? Suddenly, everyone else on the entirety of the ship became a possible target. He would single handedly raise the moral of the ship, and his name would ring through its halls as the unexpected hero of the Enterprise. It would be his duty, his new mission to find happiness for all and pay homage to his family’s reputation as the best matchmakers in all of Russia.

 

Less than a week later, Chekov found his next unsuspecting targets. After a long and grueling shift on the bridge, he meandered over to the mess hall, quickly spotting Sulu alone at a table towards the back wall. He replicated whatever mystery meat was on the lunch special for the week and made for the table.

“Mind if I sit here?” he flashed a small smile at his colleague.

“Oh! No, I don’t mind at all. I would enjoy the company actually.” Just as Chekov sat down, the Captain and Commander entered the room. A smirk lit Chekov’s face as he noticed the gentle but nevertheless possessive hand that the Captain left on the small of Spock’s back. Sulu followed his gaze. “Oh the Captain and Commander Spock? Who would have thought, right? Well, I guess you maybe. Didn’t you mention something about how they would be a good couple?”

Chekov shyly nodded his head at the question. “I… my babushka was famous matchmaker in Russia. I just… set things in motion.” Sulu chuckled at this.

“So you’re the one behind this turn of events huh? Well, good eye!” Sulu’s fork tenderly poked at his lunch. “What the heck is in this stuff? I hate replicated food. Nothing like a good home cooked meal.”

“Russia has best food in all world. It makes me homesick. I miss good pirog. I could eat pirog every day!” But before he could continue his tirade on the delights of the Russian diet, he could not help but notice something out of the corner of his eye.

Miss Uhura’s hand brushed the back of Mister Bones’ own as she passed him some salt (in an attempt to create an edible meal). Chekov could not help but notice the sparks that flew between them in that moment, and he wondered how other people could live life so blindly, not even recognizing the instant compatibility between two albeit very different individuals.

“Hello? Hey Chekov?? P-Pavel? Hellllo? It’s like he can’t even hear me… are you ok?” Chekov snapped back to it, remembering that he was not alone.

“Uh yes I am how you say ok. I just… it is a time once more to bring happiness!” Chekov jumped up and ran off to his mischief, leaving behind his frazzled companion. Sulu sighed, resting his forehead against his hand as he watched the cute little Russian bounce away.


End file.
